The present disclosure relates generally to a disposable absorbent articles or garments, components therefor, and methods of making the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an absorbent core of the article and further, the combination of a disposable absorbent core and a chassis or outer shell of the article, and methods of making the same.
Aspects of the present disclosure are particularly suited for, or related to, disposable absorbent articles such as baby diapers, training pants for infants and young children and adult incontinence diapers and pants. Specific embodiments may provide a web of elastic composite, an elastic composite or body, or elastic distribution patterns within these products, which, in turn, may improve the product's fit and comfort, its support and sealing capabilities, enhance the cost and manufacturability of the product and\or enhance the aesthetic qualities of the product.
Disposable absorbent articles contemplated herein include training pants, pull-on diapers, disposable underwear, and adult incontinence garments. As for training pants, these garments are used by young children to facilitate a child's transition from using diapers to wearing regular underpants (i.e., during toilet training). Training pants and other disposable pull-on pants have closed sides such that the user or caregiver raises the garment about the user's legs to wear the garment and slips the garment downward about the user's legs to take it off. These articles and garments are collectively referred to herein as “absorbent pants” or “pants products.”
Elastic members may be incorporated into different parts of an absorbent garment. For example, elastic members may be positioned longitudinally along a diaper, generally outboard of the absorbent core to effect a seal around the buttocks, legs, or both of the users. In addition, several elastic members (e.g., in the form of elongated elastic threads or strands) may be positioned laterally throughout the waist regions (including the side waist regions) of an absorbent garment. The resulting elastication allows the garment to stretch when it is put on and when it is worn. The elastication allows the garment to accommodate variations in waist size and leg size of the user, while fitting snugly about the waist and legs.
When elastic members are incorporated into a part or area of an absorbent garment, that part or area typically becomes a distinct, functional component of the garment. These elastic components include the side panels or ear portions, the waistband, and fastening tabs. Due in part to its multi-component construction, elastic composites may require a dedicated sub-process for manufacture which must be accommodated by the greater garment manufacturing process. Alternatively, the elastic composite may be manufactured independently or simply, manufactured in a separate sub-process detached from the central garment manufacturing system. In either case, a source of the elastic composite may be provided as input to the garment manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,462,172 and 7,361,246 and U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. US 2012/0071852 provide background information on elastic composites (and the manufacture of such composites) of a type relevant to the present invention. Accordingly, these patent publications are also hereby incorporated by reference and made a part of the present disclosure, but only to the extent that incorporated subject matter provides background information and/or exemplary composites and processes suitable for use on, or with, the present inventive composites, systems, and methods. Thus, the incorporated subject matter shall not serve to limit the scope of the present invention. It should be noted that while these prior patent publications provide some discussion on making elastic composites and then incorporating same into absorbent articles, the present invention is, in one respect, more particularly directed to providing an improved system and method of making an elasticized absorbent article and/or a web of elastic composite bodies. More specifically, one directive of the present invention is to provide a method and system, whereby and wherein the elastic composite and its formation are seamlessly integrated into the method of making the article and into the elasticized article itself.
The products contemplated herein are disposable consumable goods intended to be purchased and packaged in volume. Moreover, the disposable absorbent goods are one-use products. Once used, the article is disposed and a new article takes it place. By their nature and because of the conditions under which the goods are used, a consumer can quickly go through and use a package of disposable absorbent articles. Thus, there is a desire, and perhaps, sometimes a product design objective to prolong the life of the product, and to minimize the number and cost of the articles that must be purchased. More generally, there is a desire to minimize the cost to the consumer to maintain a ready supply of disposable absorbent articles. The present disclosure relates to a product design directed to minimizing such cost, while also achieving certain performance objectives.